


Study Break

by queercarmilla



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, cute fluff, tiniest bit of smut?, v cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercarmilla/pseuds/queercarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during a little study break, a certain secret about a certain someone's fangs coming out when they're in a certain mood becomes apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

“Carmilla.”

“Mm?”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what, cupcake?”

“You know _exactly_ what.”

“Do I? Mm… Nope. I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A large groan escapes Laura’s mouth, her resistance wearing thin. She’s been trying — emphasis of the _trying_ part — to study for her exams for the past hour but it’s been quite the challenge with a certain _someone_ not _wanting_ to study.

And by someone, she means Carmilla.

“Carm, you know I have to study,” Laura says for quite possibly the sixteenth time in the past twenty minutes.

“You’re taking bio, right? We can study the human body right now,” the vampire practically husks out, placing yet another kiss to the side of Laura’s neck, hoping to _finally_ get her out of studying so they could make out.

“I’m a journalist, Carm. Why would I be taking biology?” Laura asks innocently. She obviously knows the answer, but she can’t give her girlfriend the satisfaction of knowing her cheesy flirt and attempt to get her out of studying is actually working.

Carmilla rolls her eyes so hard she’s certain Laura can hear it. She lets out a soft chuckle and leans back onto her hand, staring intensely at the back of her girlfriends head.

She’s been at it for an hour. Probably more. And she’s surprised Laura’s even resisted this long. Usually after the third or fourth try, the tiny girl is throwing her books aside and substituting the pencil she chews on while studying for Carmilla’s cool lips.

But for whatever reason, Laura’s seemed to somehow achieve an incredible amount of stubbornness and is actually making Carmilla _work_ for her kisses.

“Cupcake, you’ve been at this for an hour. Studying, reading over notes, _ignoring me_ ,” she says, putting extra emphasis on the _ignoring her_ part.

Laura scoffs. “For the record, I’ve probably been studying for about, hm, ten minutes at most? You’ve been distracting me this whole time,” she says with a slight head roll to the left. The girl wants nothing more than to just give in, push her books off the bed, turn around, and kiss the woman responsible for the uncomfortable ache between her legs. But she can’t, she really does need to study.

Carmilla, once again, rolls her eyes. She gets off the bed from behind Laura and sits in front of her, closing up her books and tossing them to the ground.

“Hey!” Laura pouts, a firm crease between her brows. “I was studying.”

“No you weren’t,” Carmilla counters. Now it’s Laura’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Uh, yeah, because of _you_ ,” she says, poking the bottom of her pen against Carmilla’s chest.

Now that she can actually see her girlfriend rather than just feel her on the bed behind her, it’s even harder now to resist. Carmilla’s dressed in her ceremonial shorts with knee highs, topped with the moon phases muscle shirt that Laura just loves so much on her. Not just because it’s a tank top and she could see the straps of Carmilla’s bra through the spaces at the side, — … Oh who is she kidding? Of course that’s why she loves that shirt.

Laura lets out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. “Fine,” she mumbles, huffing and looking up at her girlfriend. “We can take a _five_ minute break. That’s it! Just five minutes. No longer.”

Carmilla just smiles deviously.

____________________________________

Laura should’ve known better.

It’s been over five minutes. _So_ over five minutes.

Twenty minutes have passed and the girls are still entangled on Laura’s bed, books and notes and pencils completely forgotten.

Carmilla’s taken complete dominance, as per usual, and has Laura pinned underneath her. Her legs are on either side of her girlfriend’s tiny waist and her painted black finger nails are scraping against Laura’s skull, making the girl groan into the _very_ heated kiss they’re having.

Laura knows she should stop. Her first exam is only in a few days but she’s been really behind ever since the whole, Saving-Kidnapped-Victims-And-Destroying-An-Ancient-Unspeakable-Evil matter. Seriously, would it be _so_ bad for her teachers to give her an extension after saving the whole school and a bunch of students?

Apparently so.

 Laura’s thoughts are pulled to an abrupt stop as she suddenly feels wet lips attaching to her neck. Kissing, sucking, licking; no doubt giving her a love bite that she’ll awkwardly have to try and hide from Perry and Lafontaine the next day.

“Carm…” Laura tries to say but it comes out more like an exasperated moan, causing said girl to smile into her neck, trailing down.

Laura’s willpower is just about to give way.

Her exam _is_ in a few days… It wouldn’t be so bad if they wasting a few hours making out would it? Besides, according to popular belief by their friends, the two girls _haven’t_ gone any farther than just making out and to be honest, Laura sorta thought they’d totally be at home base by now. It confused her to no extent. They were clearly both attracted and had strong feelings for each other, why couldn’t they just go a little further? They didn’t have to have sex right away, but — between Laura and her diary — she was ready for it and was confused as to why Carmilla hadn’t tried anything yet.

Maybe the girl didn’t know? Laura _is_ pretty innocent and doesn’t know too much about the world. Maybe Carmilla didn’t think she was ready to go all the way yet. The thought alone made Laura smile softly; thinking that Carmilla was so sweet and respectful that she wouldn’t try anything she wasn’t sure Laura was one hundred percent comfortable with.

And if Carmilla didn’t think that Laura was ready for it, she _really_ needed to make it known because this is the third panties she’s sure has been ruined since they started dating.

“Carm, —“

Carmilla suddenly shot up, her eyes like a deer caught in headlights. She pauses before swinging her legs off of Laura’s body and walking into the tiny kitchen they had in their dorm room. Laura continues to lie on her bed confused for a moment before sitting up and looking at her girlfriend who was frantically looking around the kitchen for something.

“Carmilla?” Laura asks softly, unsure of what the hell just happened.

“Yeah?” she says distantly, rummaging through the mini fridge before closing it and moving to fix through a different set of items on the counter

Laura furrows her brows, even more confused now. “Um, I just… We were… Weren’t we just making out?” she asks quietly, her face turning a new shade of red just from speaking the words out loud.

Carmilla pauses, looking up at her girlfriend. Her stiffness let up slightly upon realizing how she must look to the young girl. Still, she has to get out of her. If Laura ever knew… “Oh, yeah, uh, sorry. I just — you have to study, right? So you should probably study.  I’m gonna go for a walk.” Without giving her a chance to say anything, Carmilla’s out of the room, the door closing behind her, leaving a very confused and very turned on Laura to sit alone on her bed.

____________________________________

It’s a few hours later when Carmilla finally returns back to the dorm room. Laura’s been studying in the meantime, _after_ taking a very long, very _cold_ shower to rid herself of any lingering inappropriate thoughts that would intervene with her studying. After as much work as she could handle for the night — accompanied with thoughts worrying about Carmilla — the tiny girl decided to call it quits for the night and has been laying on her bed watching Netflix on her laptop for the past forty five minutes.

The room is silent except for the sound of Criminal Minds and the door squeaking closed. Carmilla slowly walks into the middle of the room, stopping in front of Laura’s bed.

“Hey,” she says, her voice breaking through the uneasy silence.

Laura peers up and sighs. She closes her laptop and pushing it off her lap before she brings her knees up to her chin. The small girl looks up at Carmilla. “Where were you?” is all she says in return.

The vampire closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip. She fucked up, big time. She could see how upset Laura was just from looking at her face. She shouldn’t have just run off like that, even as embarrassed as she was. Especially since Laura had no idea why. She should’ve at least told the girl where she was going, or sent her a few texts saying, “Hey babe! I’m still alive, don’t worry!”

She knew how anxious and worried Laura could get. So the disappointed and sad look she was getting right now was definitely deserved.

“Look,” Carmilla starts, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Laura’s hand into her own. “I know I just ran out, and I should’ve told you where I was going but I just… I freaked out, okay? And I had to get out of here as fast as possible before you could see.”

Laura furrows her brows, sitting up straighter and looking at Carmilla with complete confusion. “Before I could see what?” she asks, tilting her head to the side like a puzzled puppy.

The vampire bites her bottom lip again. “ _It’s now or never,_ ” she thinks to herself. “ _And never isn’t going to work so just tell her now, you idiot._ ”

“I have to tell you something,” Carmilla says abruptly, acting as if she didn’t even mean for the words to come out.

Laura nods her head and leans closer. She’s confused and a little worried now, but she says nothing. She just looks at Carmilla, silently encouraging her to continue on.

“So…I’m a vampire,” the pale girl states, causing Laura to chuckle.

“Uh, yeah, I think we know that already,” she laughs. The sound alone makes Carmilla smile.

“Yeah, I know. I mean, how could we forget the time you tied me to a chair and starved me for days until I confessed?” she asks with fake wonder.

Laura gasps and playfully slaps her girlfriends arm. “Carm! You said you’d never bring that up again!” Laura laughs, pretending to be mad at her girlfriend but let’s be honest, that’s pretty much impossible considering she was telling the truth.

Carmilla raises her hands in defense as she laughs, smiling a real, genuine smile. The one that Laura loves so much.

After they settle down, Laura scoots closer to Carmilla, needing to be closer. Even though they were only apart a few hours, it feels like forever, as cheesy as that is.

“So…” Laura starts, peering up through her eyelashes to look at her girlfriend. “you were saying?”

Carmilla’s smile fades ever so slightly, but it’s enough for Laura to notice.

“Carm, if it’s something bad, I promise we can get through it. I mean, we got through everything up until now. I’m pretty sure we can conquer whatever comes our way,” Laura says with a soft smile. She squeezes Carmilla’s hands for support and waits silently until the girl speaks again.

“So, I’m a vampire. And there’s certain things that vampires do and stuff,” she explains, the nervousness she felt when she first entered the room returning. “Like the blood, and the super speed, the shapeshifting, and —“

“Carm,” Laura interrupts, seeing the clear distress of her girlfriends face. She brings her small hand up to the vampire’s cool cheek and smiles. “I like you, all of you. That means all the vampire stuff, too. I don’t want you to be ashamed of anything, okay?”

Carmilla can’t help but smile. Laura is probably the greatest thing that’s happened to her.

“Okay,” she says, taking a deep breath. “So. Vampire, perks, things I can’t control, blah blah blah,” Carmilla rambles quickly, using her hands to gesture the ‘blah blah blah’ part. “Um, so, yeah, one of the uh, _perks_ , is that I uh, my…” She pauses. “My fangs come out when I’m turned on.” Carmilla speaks so quietly and so quickly that Laura could barely understand her.

But she got the gist of it.

“Wait, so, you freaked out because you were all turned on and horny, —” Carmilla twitches. Laura hardly ever uses _foul_ language. But when she does it’s _such_ a turn on. “— and your fangs came out? Carm, why didn’t you just tell me?”

Carmilla shrugs pathetically, looking down, embarrassed by how worried she was now. It sounds like a really stupid thing to worry about when someone else says it.

Suddenly there’s a pair of soft lips against her own and Carmilla sighs, leaning into Laura. Her hand quickly comes up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek, Laura’s hand covering it with her own as she pulls away from the kiss.

“So… I just have one question,” Laura says shyly.

“Anything.”

“…Is that why you won’t have sex with me?”

Carmilla nearly chokes on her spit when Laura speaks. Out of all the things she was thinking could come out of her mouth, _that_ was definitely _not_ one of them. “What?” she asks incredulously, her eyes wide.

“Well, I mean… We’ve been dating a few weeks now and I’m pretty sure recent social protocol states that after dating someone more than a week, you’re supposed to… _you know_ ,” Laura says, suddenly feeling incredibly shy.

Carmilla rolls her eyes and groans. “Who told you that?”

“Kirsch,” Laura smiles, embarrassed.

The vampire just smiles and laughs, reaching to hold both of Laura’s hands in her own.

“Laura, listen. I like you, a lot. I’m pretty sure that’s pretty obvious by now,” she explains. “and believe me, I _want_ to do that with you, _so_ badly. Yes, the fangs were a part of it since I didn’t know how you would react. But, the main reason I haven’t tried anything is because I wasn’t sure if you were ready or not. Just because I’ve done all this stuff before and I’m ready doesn’t mean you are, and I didn’t want to pressure you into anything you weren’t comfortable doing.”

Laura isn’t sure any words would successfully portray what she was feeling right now. So, instead of speaking, she just leans forward and kisses Carmilla.

It’s soft at first, even a little shy.

The second time their lips pressed together is a little harder; their tongues poke out just the slightest bit.

The third time their smiles fade from their lips as they get lost in each other.

Without warning Carmilla slowly leans forward, her hand on the small of Laura’s back, coaxing her into lying on her bed. The brunette wastes no time in following her down, settling on top of her as they were hours ago. The vampire assumed the built up _joy_ from their previous make out session hasn’t quite settled all the way down yet because before she knows it, she feels her fangs growing in.

She’s quick to pull back but Laura stops her. The girl’s hands are intertwined behind Carmilla’s head and Laura looks deep into her eyes. No words are needed to be said before Carmilla’s leaning down again, capturing Laura’s lips with her own.

After a few minutes of just kissing, Laura begins to tug at the bottom of Carmilla’s shirt, causing the vampire to rise a little and look down at her girlfriend, giving her an _“Are you sure?”_ look.

Laura nods. “I’m ready, Carm.”

The vampire smiles wider than Laura knew she could and their lips connect again.

“Just…one thing,” Laura mumbles, breaking the kiss — hopefully for the last time.

“What is it?” Carmilla asks. Her chest is heaving slightly and her tongue pokes out to wet her lips as she looks down at Laura curiously.

The small girl smirks. “Just try not to bite me _down there_.”

Carmilla snorts loudly, her head dropping down onto Laura’s shoulder as she’s taken over with laughter.

“Cupcake, as delicious as you are, and as much as I want to eat you,” Carmilla says, her full on sultry voice in full force. “I promise I won’t _literally_ eat you.”

“Good,” Laura says with a large smile, and without hesitation she brings Carmilla’s face down, crashing their lips together.

Carmilla’s shirt is on the floor in no time before she tugs at the bottom of Laura’s top to do the same.

And as her shirt is being pulled over her head, Laura can only think of one thing.

She’s _so_ happy she gave up on studying.

**Author's Note:**

> this short one shot was for tumblr user waltzing-in-1698 for the creampuff secret santa. y'all should defs go follow her. she's really awesome and funny and posts a lot of carmilla and other fab things~
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
